Arabian Knight
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: A Wei soldier is sent to the Middle East as an envoy to the great Saladin to restore an alliance, after the alliance is sealed, the man,Yue Sheng, returns to China with a new friend, together they will fight through many battles to come. Crappy summary but give it a chance. T for now. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was felt but heat, heat and sand as Yue Sheng wandered around the desert carrying his young friend, Yin, in his arms.

"oh...i won't need directions, i wont get lost or anything...yeah, thanks lord Cao Cao" Sheng said to himself as the heat finally forced Sheng to collapse, his face hitting the hot sand.

* * *

_2 days later_

Sheng awoke slowly, focing himself upwards he looked around the room he was in, jumping a little when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Easy my friend" a man's voice said as he knelt down to look at Sheng "my name is Yusuf, general of the great Saladin, i know you are the envoy from China to restore the alliance between our people and yours so as soon as you are well, i will take you to my lord" Yusuf said with a smile.

Sheng did nothing but nod and stand "...I'm fine, we can go"

Yusuf looked at him for a moment before moving to the tent flap, motioning for Sheng to follow.

"Ah, it is good to see you're awake, I am Saladin" the man in the largest tent in the camp said.

Sheng bowed when Saladin stood "I have been sent to restore the alliance between our people" he said, looking at the bearded man.

"I know why you are here, I wish to give you a few gifts as a way to seal the alliance" Saladin said as he motioned for a man to step forward with a Shamshir, "this is my finest blade, i present it to you as a personal gift"

Next, books were brought out "Next i present you with the gift of knowledge" Saladin said.

Finaly Yusuf stepped forward "And finaly i present you a general and an army to assist you in the coming battles you are sure to face" Saladin said before walking up to Yusuf and saying goodbye to his friend.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

The ship rocked as the waves rolled around it "So, what's your story" Yusuf asked Sheng.

"Well, after i was born, i was left in a forest to die, aparently i was unwanted, but i was saved by a man and his wife who took me in and took care of me for the first ten years of my life but I soon yearned for adventure so I left home and wandered around China until i met Yin," he smiles to the girl sleeping beside him "we soon joined the kingdom of Wei where i was ordered to restore my allience with your people..."

"You've had a tough life then, my life hasn't been easy either, I lost my parents at a young age and i soon found myself in Saladin's service where i rose in the ranks slowly but honestly... unlike a few of my peers" Yusuf says before standing "pardon me, i must go and speak with my men" and leaving.

Soon after, Sheng went to his room and lying down on his bed before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

After a month of sailing the ship finaly docked in Xia Pi where Sheng, Yusuf, and his army disembarked and were met by Cao Cao who examined the gifts and walked off with Yusuf, discussing how things were back in the Middle East. Sheng took this time to enter the castle and unsheathe his new blade to test it out, he slashed at the practice dummy in front of him, the blade passing right through the dummy causing Sheng to smile "...I'm going to like this" he said before slashing the the dummy in half from the top and exiting the training grounds.

* * *

Yusuf made his way through the city with a young woman walking next to him until Yue Sheng came up beside them, "Ah, my lord, there is someone i want you to meet," Yusuf says as he moved the teenage girl in front of him "this is my sister, Akilah"

The teen blushed slightly and bowed to Sheng "my lord".

The three of them kept walking as Yue Sheng showed the Yusuf and Akilah around the city of Xia Pi.

"i think this is the begining of a long friendship" Sheng states with a smile as the enter the castle.

* * *

A/N: not my best but i have good ideas for this fic so if you like it, feel free to wait for the next update.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining as Yue Sheng walked alone through the palace gardens but he was soon joined by Cao Pi.

"my lord" Sheng bowed to his friend before the two of them kept walking.

"Wow, did you get to see any of those Arabians...just barbaric savages if you ask me" Pi said looking at Sheng who only smiled and laughed when he saw Yusuf walking silenty behinnd them. "What's so funny" Pi asked in a somewhat annoyed tone, still not noticing the tall Arabian man behind him.

Yusuf calmly gripped Pi's shoulder, "barbaric savages?" he asks as Pi turned to face him, eyes widening as he did.

"S-sheng...h-help" Pi stuttered before backing away.

"ooh, now you've gone and pissed him off, oh you should hear what they do to people who offend them in such a way...they castrate them and throw them to the lions" Sheng said smirking as he noticed that Pi had pissed himself before running off.

Yusuf looked to his friend before the two of them started cracking up laughing "That's funny, i can't believe he fell for that" Yususf said as he stopped. "I dont think he'll fuck with you ever again" Sheng said as he too calmed down "I'll go see if the litle baby's ok" Sheng said laughing again as he walked off "see ya Yusuf"

* * *

Sheng held his long blade, smieking as Yusuf entered the grounds with his large scimitar in hand "Shall we"

Sheng cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, bring it."

"No ones ever beat me...i want to see if you can" Yusuf said.

"With pleasure." Sheng immediately took the offensive and Yusuf was forced to block against the longer blade. Yusuf slid across the floor as he brought his scimitar up to toss him away. Sheng leaned back on his right leg and held his blade in one hand while he used Yusuf for support and pushed off of his shoulder leaping over and behind him slashing his leg and poiting his blade at the back of Yusuf's neck. Sheng stared at Yusuf now with unwavering eyes but soon smiled and sheathed his sword before helping his friend up "...so i think i broke your record" Sheng said as he helped bandage the wound before leaving.

* * *

Everything was silent, Yin was sleeping in her bed next to his. Sheng thought back to how they met...

_The forest grew thinner as Sheng made her way to the sound of the cries only to find a young girl hurt and surrounded by bandits so he used the time he had to sneak in and quickly dispatch of each bandit before decapitating the leader._

_"Are you okay?" Sheng asked as he sat with the girl who nodded. "Do you hae a place to go?" he asked, she again shook her head. He picked her up and hugged her "...i have a safe place you can go...come with me" he said causing the girl to smile and soon fall asleep in his armf, finally happy that she was going to a new home._

Sheng smiled to her before he too rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.


End file.
